


Один шаг

by Fandom_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Holmes/pseuds/Fandom_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fandom Holmes 2013: 2 lvl, миди «Один шаг» (BBC, романс, драма, ДМ, kid!МоллиХ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один шаг

 

  
**Название:** Один шаг  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** миди, 4033 слова  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** kid!Молли Хупер, Джим Мориарти  
 **Категория:** джен, прегет  
 **Жанр:** романс, драма  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** У них была общая тайна...  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Один шаг"

  
Только в кино уход из жизни бывает легким и красивым. В реальности к самоубийству стоит как следует подготовиться. Если бы Молли заранее, еще дома, сделала петлю — то сейчас не дрожала бы под холодным проливным дождем, пытаясь справиться с окоченевшими пальцами. Она же просто вытащила пояс из маминого халата и побежала туда, где ей никто не мог помешать — к старому ясеню в глубине парка.  
  
Готово. Молли попробовала завязанную петлю на прочность, растянув ее в руках. Нельзя сказать, что она осталась довольна, но сделать лучше в следующий раз ей точно не доведется. Еще одна непростая задача — влезть на дерево и закрепить самодельную виселицу повыше. Из-за дождя кеды скользили, и Молли рисковала упасть, сломав шею, или, что хуже, ногу, так и не исполнив свой замысел.  
  
Она взглянула вниз и вспомнила, что боится высоты. Колени подогнулись. Ведь даже выглядывая из окна второго этажа, она старалась покрепче ухватиться за подоконник, хотя и знала, что ни за что не бросится вниз. Зато, когда они с папой катались на колесе обозрения, Молли не визжала, как другая девочка из соседней кабинки, а просто крепче сжимала папин локоть. Папа назвал ее храброй и сказал, что в следующем году они обязательно прокатятся еще.  
  
Она с трудом привязала конец пояса к ветке и подергала импровизированную виселицу. Вроде надежно. Знал бы папа, зачем его Молли пригодится наука вязать крепкие узлы. От воспоминаний о папе к горлу подкатил ком. У неудачницы Молли все не вовремя: когда нужно плакать, она не плачет, а когда необходимо достоинство и спокойствие — готова вот-вот разреветься.  
  
Тело было как чужое. Почти равнодушно Молли заметила, что пока забиралась на дерево, то оцарапала локоть. Совсем несильно, кровь уже свернулась, оставив багровые потеки. Боль — это даже хорошо, ведь скоро она потеряет способность ее испытывать. Она знает, что делать, просто нужно решиться довести дело до конца, как главный герой в том фильме, что они с папой как-то смотрели. Надо выпрямиться, расправить веревочное кольцо и надеть его, как мамины бусы, только не украдкой, а смело и решительно.  
  
Опираясь спиной о ствол дерева, Молли просунула голову в петлю. Один маленький шаг — и все закончится. Если правду говорят, что перед смертью человек переживает за мгновение всю жизнь, то она снова увидит папу. Молли представила торжественную дробь барабанов, но красота момента быстро испарилась. Это все больше походило на казнь, но казнила себя она сама. Если сейчас она все бросит, то будет самой настоящей трусихой. Папа бы это не одобрил. Он говорил: «Если решила — делай». Вздохнув, она оглянулась кругом, прощаясь с парком, дождем, ясенем, парой воробьев на соседней ветке, наблюдавших за ней.  
  
Не одни воробьи были свидетелями приготовлений Молли. Сложив на груди руки, в шаге от ее дерева стоял незнакомый взрослый парень. Когда их взгляды встретились, он так улыбнулся, что Молли захотелось стать невидимкой или бежать отсюда быстрее, чем днем она бежала от Карла и Фреда. Она схватилась за дерево, но подошвы заскользили. Не удержав равновесие, Молли рухнула вниз, и мамин пояс сдавил ей горло. Ее охватила паника, она забила ногами. Какая ужасная глупость, ей же не хочется умирать, совсем не хочется!  
  
Неожиданно она почувствовала опору: ее кто-то держал. Молли дернулась и инстинктивно вцепилась в подхватившего ее человека.  
  
— Эй, полегче, ты вовсе не пушинка, я могу и отпустить, — услышала она приглушенный голос.  
  
Молли почти висела на плече у этого парня, а он, поддерживая ее под бедра одной рукой, другой пытался перерезать удавку. Наконец ему это удалось, и они оба упали на траву.  
  
Несколько секунд Молли без особого стеснения смотрела в его темные, почти черные глаза, все еще не веря в то, что случилось. Такое могло произойти с какой-нибудь героиней фильма, но не с Молли. Она никогда не встречала этого парня раньше. Будь он старшеклассником, то она точно его хоть раз, но встретила бы в школе. Значит, он мог быть студентом колледжа (для одиннадцатилетней Молли это была огромная разница в возрасте). И каким-то образом он оказался в этом укромном уголке парка в нужный момент.  
  
— Я знал, что снимать котят с деревьев травмоопасно, — рассмеялся незнакомец, снимая с ее шеи пояс.  
  
Молли зашлась в судорожном кашле, жадно вдыхая влажный воздух, и почувствовала, как начинают гореть уши. Ее фантазии и реальность всегда находились друг от друга на разных полюсах. Это не судьба, а просто случайность. Молли попыталась скорее встать. Ноги были как ватные, и, не удержавшись, она неловко плюхнулась на мокрую траву.  
  
Парень встал и несколько секунд отряхивал джинсы, не глядя на спасенную. Молли же овладел какой-то ступор. Она продолжала сидеть и пялиться на незнакомца.  
  
— Джим, — парень протянул руку.  
  
Пауза затягивалась. Молли была растеряна и не знала, что говорить и делать, разве что, воспользовавшись подсказкой терпеливого Джима, тоже протянуть руку, так и не решаясь дотронуться. Кажется, ей просто хотели помочь. Рывком потянув ее вверх, он повторил:  
  
— Джим.  
  
— Молли.  
  
— Не самый лучший способ самоубийства, — разминая плечи, Джим кивнул в сторону трепетавшего на ветру обрывка пояса. — Ты даже не представляешь себе, как жутко выглядят удавленники.  
  
— Я бы все равно это не увидела, — Молли растерялась и сболтнула первое, что пришло в голову.  
  
— И правда, — как-то противно ласково сказал Джим. — Прости, что помешал. Продолжай.  
  
— Передумала, — грубо ответила Молли. Не стоит выдавать желаемое за действительное: не такой уж Джим и герой. Все это время он наблюдал за нею, не останавливая, не выдавая себя, возможно, даже посмеиваясь. Только в последний момент проявил жалость. Молли, вздернув гордо подбородок, развернулась, чтобы уйти и закончить бесполезное знакомство.  
  
— Я так и знал, — Джим нехорошо засмеялся и схватил Молли за запястье. — Только ты кое-что мне должна.  
  
Сердце от страха готово было вырваться из груди. Убежать, как она сделала сегодня днем, у нее вряд ли вышло бы. Джим взрослый, он точно бегает быстрее Молли и при желании легко бы ее догнал. К тому же в отдаленной, почти заброшенной части парка бесполезно звать на помощь. Возможно, ей удастся как-то потянуть время, а там все решится само собой. Она что-нибудь придумает.  
  
— А у меня нет денег. Может, зайдем ко мне домой? — она постаралась изобразить милую наивность, но получалось не очень.  
  
— Мне не это нужно, — Джим начал снимать куртку.  
  
Молли закрыла глаза. Худшие опасения сбывались. Она дрожала с головы до ног. Зубы выбивали чечетку, и Молли ничего с этим не могла поделать.  
  
— Рассказывай.  
  
Молли почувствовала, как ее плечи чем-то прикрыли. Она пощупала, почувствовала под пальцами ткань, а потом открыла глаза. На ней была куртка Джима. Чаша весов от «негодяя» к «герою» резко качнулась в сторону последнего.  
  
— Что рассказывать? — Молли недоверчиво взглянула на спасителя.  
  
— Как котенок оказался на дереве.  
  
Это она-то котенок? Кошки грациозные и красивые создания, их трудно сравнить с неуклюжей, несуразной Молли. Ее хватило только на то, чтобы влезть на дерево и орать там дурным голосом. Наверняка, Джим именно это имел в виду. Молли не считала, что ее история кому-то интересна, и тем более ни с кем не собиралась ею делиться. Может, только с Джимом. Потому что она ничего о нем не знает. Потому что он чудесным образом оказался в этом парке. Потому что на ней была его куртка. Она не собиралась открываться первому встречному. Она вообще никого не собиралась посвящать в свои тайны, но это был особенный день. И Джим был особенным человеком. Только с чего бы начать?  
  
С Карла Пауэрса, звезды ее школы. Именно после общения с ним жизнь показалась Молли довольно бесполезной штукой.  
  
Как ни пыталась она избегать Карла и его компании, но им все-таки удалось затолкать Молли в раздевалку для мальчиков. Карл предупредил, что если она будет шуметь, все сбегутся и увидят ее в таком неприличном для девчонки месте. Фред же, лучший друг Карла, зажал для надежности ей рот. Пока Фред держал Молли, Карл полез туда, куда не следует…  
  
От воспоминаний подступила тошнота. Молли замолчала. Джим тоже. Весь его вид выражал внимание, но не насмешку, не брезгливость. Как ни странно, Молли уже не чувствовала стыда за происшедшее, а потому решилась продолжить.  
  
В минуту отчаяния даже мышь становится опасной. Каким-то образом Молли удалось вывернуться, вцепившись Фреду зубами в руку и пнув Карла коленом в пах. Судя по тому, как он заорал и отскочил, удар попал в цель. Пока Карл, согнувшись почти вдвое, стонал, а Фред ругался, Молли схватила сумку и изо всех сил пустилась наутек. Вдогонку неслись обещания Фреда поквитаться с нею. Теперь эта сцена выглядела даже забавно, и Молли смогла улыбнуться. Однако Джим оставался серьезным.  
  
Почему же она все-таки оказалась возле раздевалки для мальчиков и настолько потеряла бдительность? Все из-за той самой сумки. Пока Фред отвлекал Молли, Карлу удалось выхватить у нее из рук чертову сумку. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы ее испортили, миссис Хупер могла сделать вывод, что ее дочь расправилась с вещью сама, поскольку раньше выказывала недовольство маминым выбором.  
  
После смерти папы им пришлось переехать сюда, в мамин родной городок. Миссис Хупер пошла на работу. Те деньги, которые у них оставались, были предназначены Молли на колледж. Так хотел папа. Для семейства Хупер настали трудные времена, но эгоистка Молли отказывалась это понимать. Так говорила мама. Молли же сказала, что если бы папу вовремя прооперировали, то он был бы жив. И в этом виновата мама. Тогда мама ударила ее (рассказывая это, Молли почувствовала, как ее щека заныла, как будто на ней все еще горел след от пощечины). «Любящая дочь, которая даже для вида не всплакнула на могиле любимого папочки», — кричала мама. Молли ничего не могла возразить — это была правда.  
  
Вечер накануне трагедии она помнила до мелочей. Они играли с папой в Скрэббл. Борьба вышла нешуточная. Победитель определялся только после двух побед, а они постоянно сводили все в ничью. Это могло продолжаться долго, но мама прервала все, категорично напомнив, что кое-кому уже давно пора спать. «Разберемся завтра», — подмигнул папа. Он никогда не обманывал, потому Молли знала, что так и будет. Но не в тот раз.  
  
На следующий день Молли вернулась из школы, а ей сообщили, что папа умер. Она была уже достаточно взрослой, чтобы понимать, что такое смерть. Только вместо одной Молли как будто появилось две. Одна наблюдала за процессом похорон, прислушивалась к разговорам и, хотя это случилось впервые, знала, что так и должно быть. В гробу папа. Папа мертв. Вторая Молли не верила, что все это могло произойти с ней. Когда они вернулись домой, та другая включила любимую программу и даже смеялась над шутками героев. Если бы открылась дверь, и в комнату вошел папа, она бы не удивилась. Они ведь не доиграли. Еще та Молли думала, что,будь она врачом, обязательно бы вылечила папу, более того, она почему-то решила, что если бы стала врачом, то смогла бы его вернуть. Дальше — больше. Когда мама сказала, что они переезжают, то одна Молли спокойно собирала вещи, а другая опасалась, как папа их найдет.  
  
— Это ненормально? — поинтересовалась Молли у Джима.  
  
— Почему? — переспросил Джим.  
  
Молли пожала плечами. Она знала, что это ненормально. И не только она.  
  
Однажды, когда они уже жили тут, она увидела папу. Она точно была уверена, что это он. Его походка, его жесты. И он ее не заметил. Молли побежала за ним, обняла сзади руками за пояс, уткнувшись лицом в его спину, пыталась рассказать, как на самом деле скучала. Папа обернулся, и это оказался совсем чужой мужчина. Молли стояла посреди улицы и не могла сдержать слез. Они лились без остановки. Только теперь Молли по-настоящему соединила понятия «смерть» и «утрата». Сконфуженный мужчина не знал, как реагировать на расстроенную девочку.  
  
Джим предложил Молли пройтись, размять ноги. Она согласилась: хорошая возможность скрыть подступившие от воспоминаний слезы.  
  
Какое-то время они шли молча, пока Джим не напомнил:  
  
— И что дальше?  
  
Оказалось, что Карл Пауэрс все видел. Неважно, какие он сделал выводы, но версия, выданная им на следующий день в классе, была настолько гадкой, что Молли решила ее даже не оспаривать. Карл явно не был тем человеком, которому она бы хотела открыть душу.  
  
По какой-то причине равнодушие новенькой он воспринял как личное оскорбление и успешно начал превращать ее жизнь в ад. Порванные учебники и испорченные тетради были только малой частью непонятной мести Карла, но из-за них мама начала считать Молли неблагодарной бунтаркой. «Возможно, ты сама все провоцируешь?» — сказала мама, когда Молли как-то попыталась оправдаться. Вмешательство учителей особо не помогло и даже настроило против доносчицы-новенькой весь класс. А Карл отделался только тем, что его оставили на несколько часов после занятий.  
  
Урок, что свои проблемы нужно решать самостоятельно, давался Молли нелегко. В конце концов, она пришла к выводу, что проблема заключается в ней самой. Чем меньше Молли взаимодействует с окружающим миром, тем проще всем, включая ее саму.  
  
Молли вместо занятий начала убегать в парк. Она нашла там уединенный уголок, где можно было пересидеть до вечера, а потом вернуться домой как будто после школы. Чтобы у учителей не возникало вопросов, Молли научилась подделывать почерк мамы. Прогуляв пару дней, она приносила записку о своей мнимой болезни. Пока все срабатывало. Отсиживаясь в своем укрытии, Молли перечитала, наверное, половину книг из библиотеки. Ей было на руку, что в этой школе не знали Молли, которая плакала от оценки на балл ниже идеальной, а маме пока было не до проблем с ее учебой. Но гром когда-нибудь должен был грянуть.  
  
Молли вздохнула. Клубок распутался. Трагическая история Молли Хупер оказалась глупой и банальной. Джим, наверно,разочарован.  
  
За разговором-исповедью Молли не заметила, как почти стемнело. Открытие, что уже поздно и давно пора домой, она сделала, когда отпрянула от чуть не налетевшей на нее летучей мыши. Небо очистилось от туч и было цвета линялой джинсы, как куртка Джима, накинутая на ее плечи.  
  
Молли Хупер. Одиннадцать лет. Она мечтала не взрослеть, и она не понимала предательницу Венди, но ее Питер Пен был такой взрослый, что Молли захотелось стать постарше.  
  
— Загадай желание. Кроме, конечно, воскрешения отца.  
  
— Сдохни, Карл Пауэрс, — Молли посмотрела на небо. Оно на глазах темнело, становилось почти черным. На нем уже мерцали первые звезды. Красота, на которую можно смотреть бесконечно. Пока не затечет шея.  
  
— Уверена? — переспросил Джим.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Она боковым зрением постаралась проследить за своим героем. Он тоже любовался полуночным небом, и Молли не хотелось портить этот момент ненужными подробностями. Конечно, без Карла ее жизнь стала бы лучше. Проверено за те две недели, когда этот спортсмен провалялся с гриппом.  
  
— Если бы сейчас упала звезда, то я бы поверила, что так и будет…  
  
Молли вернула Джиму куртку.  
  
Очень скоро должна была вернуться мама. Раз Молли решила пожить еще, она должна была быть дома. Осталось слишком мало времени.  
  
— Я пойду…  
  
— Удачи.  
  
Джим надел куртку, продолжая наблюдать за звездами. Он потерял интерес к своей подопечной, ну и ладно. В жизни Молли он тоже был только случайным чудесным приключением. Завтра и послезавтра ей нужно где-то переждать, но не здесь. А в пятницу команда пловцов поедет на соревнования, и тогда Молли сможет наконец-то появиться в школе.  


 

***

  
Молли решила, что она больше никогда не увидит Джима. Собственно, кто она такая? Маленькая глупая девочка. К ее удивлению, он сам напомнил о себе:  
  
— Хочу похитить тебя на пару дней.  
  
— Я готова.  
  
Молли наплела маме историю про школьную экскурсию. Миссис Хупер на удивление легко ее отпустила и даже дала денег на карманные расходы.  
  
И вот Молли впервые в Лондоне. Впервые путешествует куда-то сама. Почти сама. Джим, который знал о ней все в то время, как она не знала о нем ничего, — особый случай. Подозрительный тип, но обычно осторожная Молли пошла бы за ним и на край света. Лишь бы не выдать себя. Лишь бы он не почувствовал, что от его случайного прикосновения у Молли бежали по коже мурашки.  
  
— Это похоже на свидание, — Молли прикусила язык, случайно выболтав свои мысли.  
  
— Так и есть, — сказал Джим.  
  
Шутки шутками, но выбор Джима относительно места их «свидания» Молли удивил и даже расстроил. Бассейн? И как раз в то время, когда проходили соревнования. К тому же здесь выступала команда ее школы, и Молли рисковала, что кто-то из знакомых, случайно взглянув на трибуну, ее узнает.  
  
— Смотри внимательно, — посоветовал Джим.  
  
Она смотрела, что ей еще оставалось. Как раз был заплыв Карла. Молли пожелала ему приплыть последним, но, как обычно, то, что она загадывала, имело свойство не сбываться. Карл ненамного, но опережал своих соперников, потихоньку наращивая разрыв. И вдруг он странно, как шарнирная кукла, дернулся и погрузился в воду. Тренер и еще несколько человек тут же прыгнули за ним в бассейн. Молли пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы увидеть, что там происходит, поскольку люди, сидящие на трибуне ниже, тоже встали и закрыли обзор. Вокруг лежащего на полу Карла уже собралась приличная толпа. Отчаянная суета могла означать одно.  
  
— Он утонул? — Молли обернулась к своему спутнику.  
  
— Похоже, — равнодушно ответил Джим. Зрелище его совсем не взволновало. Он как будто предвидел, что должно произойти. Трудно было поверить в его причастность к смерти Карла. Но откуда тогда такая осведомленность?  
  
Особо ломать голову над этим вопросом Молли не собиралась. Карл погиб — что ж, туда ему и дорога. Была особая ирония в том, что Бог Воды, как он себя называл, утонул. Уже через час Молли гораздо больше мучил вопрос, какое мороженое выбрать. Джим оказался таким галантным кавалером, что отвел свою даму в кафе.  
  
— А ты что будешь? — попыталась переложить на него ответственность Молли.  
  
— То же, что и ты, — пожал плечами Джим.  
  
— А если я закажу все? — попыталась поймать его на слове Молли.  
  
— На здоровье.  
  
Скромница Молли, конечно,не сделала ничего подобного. Она ограничилась всего пятью шариками и несколькими топпингами. Теперь все это нужно было побыстрее съесть.  
  
— Горло заболит, — предостерег Джим.  
  
Молли хихикнула: вот еще мамочка. Только сейчас она обратила внимание, что порция Джима не тронута и даже начала подтаивать.  
  
— Думаешь, кто-то может узнать? — забеспокоилась она.  
  
— Что узнать? — Джим внимательно на нее посмотрел.  
  
Ну и ладно. Если он не хотел говорить, то Молли не собиралась настаивать.  
  
— Я бы тоже могла убить ради тебя, — Молли попыталась хоть как-то его поддержать.  
  
— Неужели? — Джим засмеялся, а смущенная Молли снова принялась за свое мороженое. — Я думал, когда переступишь черту, то будешь чувствовать сожаление, радость, страх, что угодно... Но не так. Как будто просто задавил таракана, — словно и не с нею говорил Джим.  
  
— Карл Пауэрс и был гадким тараканом, — зло прошептала Молли. Никакой жалости она к утонувшему однокласснику не испытывала. Даже досадовала, что в последний миг его жизни не могла напомнить обо всех тех обидах, которые он ей нанес.  
  
— Он был просто глупым мальчишкой, которому нравилась одна несговорчивая девочка.  
  
Молли так и застыла с ложкой у рта. Джим говорил что-то непонятное. Карлу нравилась какая-то девочка. Ну и что с того? Зато Молли уже точно знала, что ей нравится Джим. Пусть он и взрослый и, когда тебе одиннадцать, семь лет — огромная разница в возрасте.  
  
Оставалось время, и Джим спросил, куда бы еще ей хотелось сходить. Тех мест в Лондоне, которые она мечтала посетить, было предостаточно, она уже начала озвучивать планы, но потом осеклась и заметила: «В следующий раз». Маленькая хитрость, но Джим сказал:  
  
— Договорились.  
  
— Я бы хотела остаться с тобой…  
  
Непозволительная смелость, но она пожалела бы, не сказав этого. Вдруг Джим не понял, что она хотела до него донести своим отказом, и обиделся.  
  
— Поговорим, когда окончишь школу.  
  
Так говорят старшие, когда хотят отделаться от навязчивого внимания. Ситуацию не спасало даже то, что Джим написал на листочке номер своего телефона и вложил его в ладонь Молли. На прощание он вручил ей коробку, в которых обычно дарят кукол. «Сувенир на память», — сказал он. Последняя капля. Ее кумир считал, что она всего лишь ребенок. Молли благосклонно приняла подарок, но так его и не развернула при Джиме. Когда же она сделала это позже, то к горлу подступил ком от обиды на себя глупую. В коробке лежали кроссовки, обладателя которых она прекрасно знала — Карл Пауэрс. Смысл подарка для нее оставался загадкой.  
  
Молли вернулась домой вовремя, как раз успев к обеду. Никто не интересовался ее отсутствием, даже мама. Городок волновали сейчас совсем другие события…  
  
— Ты же знаешь миссис Магду Пауэрс? У нее еще такие забавные садовые гномы у калитки. Ты с ее сыном Карлом училась в одном классе.  
  
— Училась? — переспросила Молли, прекрасно понимая, о чем речь. Такие вести разносятся очень быстро.  
  
— Карл умер.  
  
— Да ты что? — Молли постаралась изобразить изумление.  
  
Ей удалось избежать наказания за самовольный побег, но от этого было совсем не легче. На смену эйфории прошедшего дня пришло опустошение. Мама не сказала: никакого телевизора, никаких игр. Молли добровольно ушла в свою комнату, назначив самой себе домашний арест. Ее знобило. Не раздеваясь, она прилегла на кровать, свернувшись калачиком. Заветный листочек с номером телефона Джима она спрятала под подушку, так она чувствовал себя ближе к нему. Семь лет это так долго. Через семь лет ей будет столько же, сколько сейчас Джиму, а он за это время забудет девочку из провинциального городка. Это точно. Но она-то не сможет. В этом городе, в этом возрасте она как птица, запертая в клетке. Ничего с этим нельзя сделать. Время невозможно обмануть, а Джим принял единственно верное решение.  
  
Похороны Карла состоялись на следующий день. Пришли все одноклассники, в том числе и Молли. У нее немного саднило горло — Джим оказался прав насчет ее жадности с мороженым, но если оставалась хоть малейшая надежда на еще одну встречу, то упускать ее было бы глупо.  
  
Джим не пришел. Молли рассудила, что это к лучшему. Не стоило чужаку привлекать к себе внимание в провинциальном городке, где все как на ладони, но у всех свои тайны. Эти тайны каждый обыватель лелеет и бережет, потому что, став достоянием общественности, они порождают сплетни и слухи, заставляя несчастную жертву надолго забыть о спокойной жизни.  
  
Молли любила фантазировать о том, какие у ее знакомых были заветные секреты. Незаметно наблюдая, можно было даже найти подтверждение своим догадкам. Чью тайну она совсем не хотела раскрывать — так это тайну Карла Пауэрса, даже после того, как Джим сказал о какой-то загадочной девочке. Молли не интересовало, успел ли признаться Карл своей избраннице. Трудно было поверить, что великолепный Пауэрс оказался таким стеснительным.  
  
Молли рассматривала умиротворенно лежащего в гробу Карла. Стоило признать правоту девочек: он был действительно симпатичным, просто залюбуешься.  
  
От торжественного созерцания мертвого врага Молли отвлекло неприятное хрюканье за ее спиной. Достаточно было склонить голову и чуть-чуть незаметно ее повернуть, чтобы обнаружить, что звуки издавал Фред. Он действительно тосковал по приятелю, но пытался сдерживаться, поскольку «парни не плачут». Получалось это своеобразно. Белобрысый толстяк Фред покраснел, он раздувал щеки и фыркал как ежик. Молли схватила его за руку, но не чтобы утешить, а потому что боялась рассмеяться от такого представления, а это было бы на подобном мероприятии не слишком уместно.  
  
— Даже не знаю, как мы будем жить без него… — вырвалось как-то само собой. Именно так утешали маму на похоронах папы. Молли тогда не понимала, какое отношение имеют эти посторонние люди к их жизни и жизни папы.  
  
Фред перестал хрюкать. Привыкший подчиняться, он озадаченно стоял над могилой своего лидера, а в Молли будто вселился какой-то чертик.  
  
— Теперь ты король класса…  
  
Молли не надо было стараться говорить шепотом. Из-за осипшего горла по-другому и не получалось. Потому сказанное прозвучало как пророчество Сивиллы. Для глуповатого Фреда это оказалось достаточной компенсацией потери. Он стоял с таким важным видом, как будто действительно принял титул.  
  
Как же мало нужно живым, чтобы отпустить мертвых. Через несколько часов после официального погребения Карла Пауэрса она попыталась провести его особые похороны. Место было выбрано символичное — тот самый ясень, где Молли, к ее счастью безуспешно, пыталась покончить с собой. Напоминание об этом — обрывок маминого пояса — она уже сняла.  
  
Молли вырыла яму и отправила в нее коробку с кроссовками. Как и положено на похоронах, она постояла немного, прежде чем забросать частицу Карла и ее прошлой жизни землей. Но передумала. Что там сказал Джим о злосчастных кроссовках? Сувенир на память? Оставляя у себя улику, Молли становилась соучастницей, а значит, они с Джимом были повязаны общей тайной. «Как Бонни и Клайд», — вздохнула она, вытаскивая коробку из ямы.  
  
— И пока смерть не разлучит нас…  
  
Не самая лучшая фраза для панихиды, но касалась она совсем не несчастного Карла. Карл был забыт, похоронен и засыпан землей. Планета не перестала вращаться, и жизнь городка текла, как и раньше. Только миссис Пауэрс так сильно постарела и осунулась, что встретив ее однажды на улице, Молли не сразу ее узнала.  
  
Ей было жаль маму Карла, но не его самого. Гораздо важнее было то, что через неделю они должны были препарировать лягушек на биологии. Был бы жив Карл, Молли пропустила бы интересный урок, а ведь она так хотела стать врачом. Еще через месяц сборная школы поехала на соревнования. Без Карла. И даже неплохо выступила. Звездой, принесшей школе бронзу, стал толстяк Фред. Фред продолжил традицию Карла доставать Молли, но она уже успела открыть маленький секрет. Сидя в классе на самой последней парте, она пристально смотрела на затылок Фреда и наблюдала, как у того краснели уши, хотя он и не оборачивался.  
  
Улика заняла свое место под кроватью Молли. Она пылилась там какое-то время, а потом вместе с остальным хламом отправилась на чердак. Первая детская влюбленность без подпитки постепенно угасала. Молли помнила телефон Джима наизусть, но уже сомневалась, что когда-нибудь наберет этот номер. Как она ошибалась.  


 

***

  
Через много лет Молли решилась спросить:  
  
— Почему ты меня спас?  
  
— Ты заметила меня и оступилась, — просто сказал Джим.  
  
— А если бы я все-таки сделала шаг?  
  
Джим не задумывался над ответом, но Молли достаточно хорошо его знала, чтобы заметить небольшую паузу. А потом он медленно произнес:  
  
— Тогда я бы тебя не остановил.


End file.
